The World He Fought For V1
by Aeona316
Summary: After Ichigo defeated Aizen, Zangetsu was lost to him but he retained his shinigami powers and acquired the Hoguyoku. But how will he protect his friends now without Zangetsu and Hichigo? M for future lemon or two. Ichigo X Harem 3 so far, may get bigger depending on how the story progresses. DISCONTINUED. UNDER REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Ichigo defeated Aizen, Zangetsu was lost to him but he retained his shinigami powers and acquired the Hoguyoku. But how will he protect his friends now without Zangetsu and Hichigo?

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER, so please try to be patient. If you see any grammatical errors, please let me know. Now, I've spent the last 6 months or so reading Bleach fanfic during my spare time. In that time I made my own Zanpaktou, discovered my favorite pairings and found my least favorite characters. **_

_**I have several stories I want to acknowledge as inspiration. First and foremost, is **__**The Night Hunter **__**and his story **__**The Shark in the Moonless Sky**__**, second is **__**Platinumsabr**__** and his story **__**What the Eyes Can't See **__**and lastly **__**IIIIIIIIIIII **__**for his story **__**Into the Realm of Magic. **__**There were many others that had a hand in inspiring me but these were the biggest. **_

_**Without further adieu, I give you, **__**The World He Fought For. **_

Prologue:

Ichigo and Urahara watched as Aizen screamed trying to claw his way out of the kido prison enforced upon him. "You will never surpass me! I AM god!"

Ichigo turned his head from the sight. While he had no problem with killing the mad man, he didn't exactly like to see people suffer more than they should be.

"_Ichigo, you must watch this. Remember this moment for all time. This is what our power has wrought. You owe it to all those killed and wounded by Aizen to see it through now that we are this close." _Zangetsu told him as he could slowly feel his presence fading from Ichigo's soul.

Slowly turning his head back to watch, the strawberry head noticed a glow coming from Aizen's chest. Urahara smirked unnoticeably behind his fan as he too noticed this.

'_It seems that it has found a new suitable host to live in.'_

With a loud scream from Aizen, the Hoguyoku ripped itself from the hole in the dying man's chest. The glowing object slowly hovered through the air to the area before Ichigo's chest. "What is the meaning of this Urahara-san?"

"_Ichigo, it has chosen you as its new host. I know you aren't one for taking power, but you haven't a choice this time." _Ichigo could head Zangetsu's voice fading as though he were getting further and further away from him. _"I leave you with one last piece of advice, stay true to yourself, protect those next to you as you always have. It's been a pleasure, Partner."_

'_You too Zangetsu. I thank you for your help every step of the way. That means you too Hichigo.' _

"_**Ha! And here I was thinking I could be rid of your ass without ya getting all sappy on me! Remember King, you're never strong enough. The moment you stop getting stronger, there's someone there willing to show you just how weak you are. I expect you to be able to kick my ass if I ever show up again." **_Hichgo replied.

Ichigo responded with a mental nod as he watched the glowing orb fuse with his chest. Closing his eyes as a sensation of falling overtook him, Ichigo winced in pain.

"It seems perhaps I was not the pinnacle of power." Aizen whispered in despair as he watched. Gazing upwards to the blue sky, he spoke again. "Maybe I was never meant to be nothing more than the one to give you the final push towards your destiny." Looking directly at the now transcended vizored, he let a small smile grace his face. "Goodbye,….Ichigo Kurosaki."

_**A/N: I know, nothing much more than enough to tell you where we start. This'll start picking up pace come Chapter 1. **_

_**I will be updating weekly on either Sunday or Monday. Please tell me what you think so far. Also, please follow and favorite.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

After watching Aizen turn into spirit particles and donning a cloak to hide the glowing originating from his chest, Ichigo and the former captain returned to the fake Karakura Town to meet up with everyone. By this time everyone from Hueco Mundo had come as well. Seeing a flash of orange hair, Rukia flashed to meet up with him.

The raven-haired girl hid her hands behind her back and smiled up at Ichigo. "It's finally over. All we have left is to bring back the real town and finish healing every one. Thank you Ichigo." She finished running up and hugging him.

Responding in kind despite the heaviness in his heart, he hugged her back. "You're welcome Rukia." Letting go of her, he continued. "Now, run along and go enjoy yourself, surely there'll be a party." He tried to give her a smile to tell her 'I'll be fine.' To which she nodded and flashed away to find Renji.

Ichigo decided he should go check on the wounded and do anything possible to help…if Captain Unohana didn't scare him off first. After mindlessly wandering to find the triage station, Ichigo shook hands with many who wished to thank him for his sacrifice. One of the many that stopped him was Captain Ukitake who escorted their savior to his destination.

Walking into the large Squad 4 tent his nose was assaulted by the smells of the various wounds, from just simply blood to charred flesh. Steeling his nerves he stepped forth to see as many as would see him. At the end of the tent were his spiritually aware friends.

"Ichigo!"

Said teenager turned his attention from a recovering Captain Komurara to a raging Tatsuki walking towards him while cracking her knuckles. '_What did I do this time?'_

When she finally pushed her way through the crowd between her target and herself she gave him a good punch on his shoulder that was sure to bruise for a week or so. "Mind telling me why you're always the one that has to be at the front lines of these conflicts?! Orihime, Chad and Ishida told me _ALL _about what you've been up to while off fighting 'What's-his-face'."

Ichigo stared back at her in shock then finally smiled when he realized she was actually worried about him. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, nothing held back. How does that sound?"

Now that her little adrenaline rush had died and her head actually recognized what he had said, she realized she was standing a little too close to him. With a slight blush that she quickly hid she smiled back and responded. "Good, I'm tired of being kept in the dark here. Every day I'd watch you guys rush out of the classroom. Every time I kept asking myself if you'd return."

Waiting for some sort of explanation, she looked at him questionably at the prolonged silence. '_Did I say some….OH no…Did I just…?' _This realization caused the martial-artist to heavily blush.

By this point many in the immediate area had turned their eyes to Ichigo waiting for him to respond to the girl's words of affection. No one, save for Ishida had noticed Orihime's bubbly attitude quickly leave her face and her hands twitch a few times.

Still fighting off the blush brightening her face, Tatsuki was surprised when she felt Ichigo's hands wrap around her. Resting his head next to hers, he whispered softly into her ear. "Sorry, Tatsuki. I didn't mean to make you worry."

He pulled back from her enough to look her in the eye while keeping his hands on her arms. _'Has she always been like this?'_

_"__Only you could be dense enough to not realize she likes you." _A male voice said in his head.

_"__I think it's cute watching these two. Maybe he should kiss her and see what happens!"_ This time it was a female voice.

Letting the smile fall from his face and his eyes widen in shock at hearing two unknown voices come from his inner world. Arisawa saw his face change, though she couldn't think of anything to cause the sudden mood swing. "Ichigo?"

Shaking himself back to reality he saw the young women in front of him stare at him quizzically. Equipping a smile once more he responded. "Sorry, something just caught my attention that I hadn't planned on. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk more later? I promise I'll tell you everything."

With that a smile soon donned on Tatsuki's face as well. "I'd like that. See ya later Ichigo." She answered and waved goodbye for now as she walked back to the rest of the group who had been staring.

Ichigo quickly waved back then left via a nearby flap. Finding a fairly quiet place he sat down and entered his inner world. Where there had once been skyscrapers, now stood a large white castle surrounded by grass plains and further out, a forest.

Standing at the portcullis to the large castle that had appeared within his soul, he tentatively took several steps forwards into a causeway. To his left and right the hall looked as though it would continue on indefinitely, whereas in front of him stood a set of oak double doors with a large seal in the middle.

"Come forth Ichigo." The male voice called out.

After several seconds of just standing in the same place he heard the female voice call to him. "Come on now, we won't bite."

Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, Ichigo pushed open the doors and walked into a throne room. Before him were two thrones. Both of which were occupied. The large male wore an equally large cloak and hood while the rather defined female wore metal plate armor covered in blood splatter. Beside the man sat a large hammer leaning against his throne. Glancing towards the female, he noticed a metal kite shield leaning against hers.

"Welcome Ichigo." Spoke the male.

"We have been waiting for you." The female continued.

"My name is Hama."

"Mine's Shirudo!"

"And we are…."

"You're Zanpaktou!" Shirudo finished with a large smile.

_**A/N: Hopefully this will make up for the short prologue guys. Thanks for the reviews. **_

_**So Ichigo's new Zanpaktou have been revealed and we've gained a bit of insight into how Tatsuki really feels. If you have any questions or suggestions, I'm all hears. Thanks again. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N _**_Alright, so the general consensus is that the story itself is good so far, the chapters just need to be longer. Hopefully this chapter will show the effort I have put towards that goal without losing content. Also, sorry if I don't go into great detail on things, not my forte, however I will do my best. Thank you all for the reviews and hope you like this chapter._

_Since I have forgotten this in the previous chapters; I do not own Bleach. _

Chapter 2

Looking towards the dying light of the sky above Tia begins to think about how she got into this predicament. From surviving in Hueco Mundo, serving as Aizen's third Espada to being cut down by the very man she served and lying on her back bleeding out.

'We should find Mila-Rose, Sung-sun and Apache before the Shinigami can do anything to their bodies.'

"**I don't think even the Shinigami are disrespectful enough towards their enemies to do anything other than give them a proper burial.**" Replied Tiburon.

'We've been proven wrong before. We trusted…that traitorous bastard and look where it got us Tiburon! I swear, WHEN I find him, I'll kill him myself!"

Silence was all the reply she got for her conviction but she knew Tiburon fully agreed with her. Using what Reishi she could pull from the environment, Tia began the healing process. Once her wounds were sealed enough to risk moving around, she pulled herself to her feet to search for her fraccion.

Wandering aimlessly and avoiding detection by the few shinigami that were still in the town Tia notices one that stands out above the rest. Out of the corner of her eye she spots a orange-haired shinigami with a flash of white over his clothing. Quickly she recognizes him as the one that fought Grimmjow.

"**He looks much better up close than he did from our palace."**

'Quiet Tiburon, he is the enemy still.'

"**Even if we clearly lost? You and I both know that man has more honor than most others. If we were to surrender to him, I think he'd accept us and treat us fairly.**'

'Perhaps but first I wish to find my friends and tend to their bodies.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After visiting his inner world and speaking with his new twin zanpaktou spirits Ichigo returned to reality and found a long sword strapped to his hip in its scabbard. 'Why is it that you have a western style sword instead of a katana?'

"_Since we were created specifically for your soul, the Hoguyoku decided that it was the most proper weapon for you. We will train you in the ways of using a longsword instead of your cleaver-like Zangetsu. After that we will teach you shikai and finally bankai._" Answered Hama.

'You mean to tell me that your names are different from my sword's name? Is that even possible?"

"_We have our own individual names but we also have a singular zanpaktou name which we will teach you when you are ready._" Shirudo replied.

'I understand. Thank you for clarifying that for me.'

Walking through the camp set up as an outpost for the shinigami while performing cleaning, Ichigo walks towards the Head-Captain's tent. Standing guard at the entrance is Captains Shoalin and Kuchiki.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the Head-Captain has been expecting you." The stoic captain said as he moved his tent flap to allow entrance.

Nodding his head in appreciation, he steps into the tent to see Yamamoto sitting behind a desk reading over reports. "Hey Old man, Jushiro said you wanted to talk to me."

Looking from the report he was reading, Ichigo saw a sad but determined look in the Captain's eyes. "Yes Kurosaki, please sit down. We have a few things to discuss." He states while motioning towards the lone chair before his desk.

Stroking his white beard the Head-Captain begins. "First off, since you still wear your shinigami attire, I assume you didn't fully lose your powers as predicted. Care to explain?"

A pained expression is evident on his face before he reigns in his emotions. "Well sir, after I defeated Aizen, I did indeed lose Zangetsu. However, just before coming here I performed Jinzen and discovered that my inner-world had changed and that I now have a twin zanpaktou spirit."

"And yet only have one sword. You always have been different Kurosaki. Very well, since you still retain your powers we shall proceed to the next matter. I received a report stating that during his conflict with Yami, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki was slain."

Ichigo's eyes widened in both shock and fear of a being that was strong enough to kill the blood-crazed berserker. "What?! One of the Espada were actually strong enough to slay him?"

Yamamto nodded his head in answer. "This is where you come in. Though he never said it, Captain Zaraki found a sort of kinship with you. You were the first to ever actually beat him in a fight. After Aizen's betrayal, he left a standing request to have you take his position as Captain of Squad Eleven and the new owner of the title 'Kenpachi'."

"Me?! I thought he only wanted to fight me for the fun of it."

The old man chuckled just loud enough for it to reach Ichigo's ears. "He wanted to fight you all the time so he could become stronger. He saw you as a goal. After you fought him, he trained much harder to try and surpass you. You actually gave him a reason to live other than to kill. It is for that reason he asked me to appoint you as Captain of the Eleventh."

Letting his explanation sink in for a minute and receiving a nod from Ichigo saying he understood, he continued. "I have already spoken with the other Captains since your fight with Aizen. They all agreed that should you still old your powers, that we would go through with Zaraki's request. Now, Kurosaki, do you accept the title of 'Kenpachi' and the position of Captain of Squad Eleven?"

"_Ichigo, I do believe you should accept this offer. One such as this does not present itself very often. Also you should respect the wishes of the dead." _

"_Yeah Ichigo! With that position, you would have more authority to help protect your friends!_" Shirudo encouraged.

'I don't want authority over people. If people are gonna follow me, I want to be because they want to, not because they have to."

"_So make it first goal as Captain to earn the respect of those under you."_

With a small smile on his face from the words of advice of his zanpaktou, Ichigo nodded his agreement. "I accept Head-Captain."

As Yamamoto banged his cane against his wooden desk, the remaining uninjured Captains flashed into the room. "Stand Kurosaki." The Head-Captain commanded.

As he stood from his seat, Captain Unohana walked up to the carrot-top from behind holding an open white over-coat. With a incline of his head, Yamamoto signaled her the 'go-ahead'.

As he felt the article of clothing fall onto his shoulders he also felt the weight of responsibility that was now expected of him. While it was daunting at first, he quickly realized the other emotions flowing through him now. Pride, happiness, acceptance and many others all flowed through him freely.

As a smiling Unohana stepped back into line with the rest of her comrades, the aged shinigami began speaking again. "Your first duty will be to find some new officers. Vice-Captain Yachiru has asked to be reassigned to Squad two where speed will be used and she isn't reminded constantly of Zaraki. Third seat Ikkaku has been promoted to Vice-captain of Squad Three. You will need to find two people to fill those holes before long. I wish you luck…Captain Kurosaki. You are all dismissed."

Just as quickly as they had come, everyone but the Head-Captain left the room to attend to their duties.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his receiving his haori from Unohana and the Head-Captain dismissed them, Ichigo decided to walk through the town to help with the dead. It was a haunting task but since that day that Rukia plunged her sword into his chest, he'd dealt with more than his fair share of death.

Going out further than the rest of the shinigami had made it yet, the new Captain finds three female Arrancar corpses and a giant beast that looked to be created from several different hollowfied animals that had been burnt to death.

'It seems even the Old Man joined the fray. I actually feel sorry for these girls.'

"_Ichigo, someone is coming. There's a faint life a couple meters behind us. My guess is Espada from the feel. It's weak but I suggest you be on guard._" Hama said from inside Ichigo's inner-world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tia Halibel had come to the conclusion that if she was going to be found by shinigami it would be best to be found by one that she believed wouldn't kill her immediately. She soundlessly followed the orange-haired teen through the city till he stopped to look at the husks around him.

Risking looking away from her target for a second she realizes immediately that the corpses around the man she was following were those of her Fraccion and their creation.

In brief moment of sadness she accidently lets her control of her raitsu slip before reigning it back in before it attracts attention. Looking back at the space the man had been occupying, she realizes with a sense of dread that he is no longer there.

She hears a soft _buzz _from behind her feels the presence of a sword to her back. Swallowing the lump in her throat she turns her head and is thankful that her mask covers everything beneath her eyes as she feels her jaw hang open from man standing before her.

"What number are you?" The man she now realizes is a Captain asks.

After opening and closing her jaw a few times to find her voice she softly answers. "Three. I was the third ranking Espada before Aizen cut me down and I realized I was nothing more than just a pawn in his quest for power."

"I see, then you should know that he is already dead and paid for his misdeeds."

A shocked expression barely masking the pain beneath it is visible in the former Espada's eyes. "Who?" She asks in cold, harsh tone. "Who killed him before I got my hands on that bastard?!"

Lowering and sheathing his sword he replies. "I did. I killed him." Ichigo looks into her eyes and sees the rage building only to quickly die and be replaced with acceptance.

"I…I thank you then for saving me the trouble of doing it myself." Tia replies with an almost sad and soft voice while looking down.

Letting a sigh escape his lips as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly, he raises his hand out to her. "I'm Ich…Captain 'Kenpachi' Kurosaki of Squad Eleven, nice to meet you."

Looking back up at the man offering his hand to her she blushes slightly as she shakes his hand. "Tia Halibel, former third Espada for Aizen."

_**A/N: **__So what do you think? I know the length still isn't quite long enough. I'll be addressing that by increasing the length of each chapter until I come to an appropriate length. Questions or comments can go into a review and will be addressed at the beginning of Chapter three. Thank you for reading. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**_Alright, well I rearranged my schedule and decided to get my face out of the books. That means one of two possible things; the chapters will be much longer, or there will be more frequent updates…..or possibly a bit of both. _

_Review responses: Thank you guys for the enthusiastic responses. As far as where I'm gonna take this story, all I'm gonna say is, "I cannot confirm or deny any ideas you may or not have read."_

_One last thing, I will be taking submissions for zanpaktous for Tatsuki. I have my own but I wanna give you guys a chance to participate. _

_I don't own Bleach_

**1 day in the Living World = 7 in Soul Society**

**L.W-Living World**

**S.S-Soul Society**

**H.M-Hueco Mundo**

**"**speak"

'_Thoughts'_

_"__Zanpoktou" _

_"_**Hollows**"

Chapter 3

After Ichigo had left the triage tent the group of spiritually aware teens, after being cleared to leave, went to go get in some training at the shoten.

Urya had wanted to see how much Chad had progressed during their tenor in H.M so upon arriving in the desert training grounds they split away from Tatsuki and Orihime.

After the boys left, Tatsuki walked over to Orihime who had taken a seat on top of a rock to watch the two males spar. "Orihime, what happened to you guys? You've all changed so much since you all disappeared for a couple days a year or so ago."

The auburn haired healer only responded with a quizzical look. "I mean…you haven't changed in a bad way, far from it actually. You've all grown more independent but closer as a group."

"Oh! You mean when we left for S.S to save Rukia! Well for a couple days before that Uryu, Chad and I trained with our powers. Ichigo trained for ten days straight though before we left. During our rescue, we all got caught up in our fights. That was when we started changing. We learned be strong when we had to and to rely on each other when we could." Orihime had a light smile on her face when she finished.

Tatsuki looks towards the fight when she sees a large flash of blue and hears a rock explode. She then looks back at Orihime with shocked expression on her face. "Sado-kun took his training particularly serious when he realized how far Ichigo had progressed. He said 'I need to get stronger. I told him I'd always have his back. I have no intentions on going back on that promise.' Every day he's train with Urahara-san until he couldn't stand up." They both look back at the fight as it continues.

"To think that Chad can actually keep up Ishida…..All I see are blurs and blue arrows. Can you all move that fast?!"

Tatsuki hears laughter beside her from her closest friend. "No….oh no, me and Chad don't have the ability to use Harenyaku, Shunpo or Sonido. While Uryu might be fast, he's slow compared to Kurosaki-kun and Yourichi-sensei."

"Orihime….."

"Mmmm?"

"Do you think some day I might develop powers like you three? Or maybe even become a shinigami like Ichigo?"

"There is good chance of it Arisawa-san." The girls turn their heads to see Hat n' Clogs hiding his face behind his fan as he approaches them. "In fact, I'd even be willing to bet money, based upon your raitsu, that you'll eventually become a shinigami. Perhaps you just might try asking Captain 'Kenpachi' to help you out."

Orihime's eyes widen in horror at the shoten owner's suggestion. "Urahara-san, you can't possibly suggest she go see him for advice! He only lives to fight those that are strong; he's just as likely to kill her as he is to just ignore her!"

"Who are you two talking about?" Tatsuki asks from the sidelines.

"Why, the Captain of Squad eleven of course. He's strong, he's fast, and has plenty of knowledge when it comes to certain areas." Kisuke replies with a smile as he closes his fan.

Orihime looks at him skeptically. "Are you sure we're talking about the same person? I imagine the only 'knowledge' Captain Zaraki possesses is how to kill someone in the fastest way possible while still dragging out a fight, drinking and getting lost!"

"Are you crazy?! You want me to go to a person like that to learn how to be a soul reaper?!" Tatsuki yells as she gets up and punches Urahara in the face, sending him flying into another rock.

After groaning and finally manages to walk back over the girl he says, "You haven't heard then yet. Capatain Zaraki is no more. He died during his visit to Las Noches. He has since been replaced by our very own resident shinigami, Ichigo 'Kenpachi' Kurosaki."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After shaking hands, the blond former Espada and the strawberry Captain look back at the corpses around them. "Were they your fraccion?" Ichigo asks with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

Trying to keep the anger and sadness from reaching her voice, Tia responds with a just barely audible whisper. "Yes, they were also my only friends. I don't want to return to H.M without them…but I can't really risk staying here. You don't suppose that girl we took could….."

"No."

"**It seems we don't have anyone here we can count on. We should leave before he changes his mind and tries to kill us.**" Tiburon says to Halibel.

"I see…I should go then."

Before she can even fully turn around, she feels a firm hand holding her arm, Only there wasn't any real strength behind the grip, and the warmth of the power leaking from him betrayed the crushed the notion she had that he was going to kill her then. "Let me.."

"I said 'no', not because I won't let you near her, but rather because her power can't bring the dead back to life. The fact that Ulquiorra is dead is proof enough to that." He interrupted with his eyes hidden behind his hair as he bows his head in shame.

"What do you mean by that?"

Looking back up at Tia's face, she can see the quilt in his eyes before he quickly tries to cover it up with his usual scowl. "Nothing, I'll tell ya later. Come on, let's get you out of here before someone finds your friends. Don't worry, I've made sure that all bodies are cremated before Mayori can get his filthy hands on them."

Slightly confused as to what he was talking about she decides to trust him and simply nods her head in understanding. "Come on, let's go see about getting you a gigai." Ichigo grabs her hand and flashes away towards the shoten.

'_Why is he helping me? He has no reason to…Unless he's just planning on using me like Aizen did.'_

"**Did it ever cross your mind that maybe that's just who he is? I mean, even I can tell he isn't the type of person to leave someone behind when they're in need.**"

'_He and his friends did invade H.M just to rescue their friend. I think Aizen even mentioned something about how he was too kind to be of use to him….'_

"**Alright, so he's caring, strong…really strong, loyal….and really good looking.**"

'_Tiburon….While I do concede that he won't harm us, I must ask that you keep your comments about his body to yourself.'_

Tiburon persists by giving Tia detailed images of her and the new Captain in rather provocative positions. Noticing that her antics had the desired effects and gave Tia a noticeable blush, she continues replies.

"**I think you really just need to loosen up. You clearly find him attractive. That much you can't hide from me. If we're gonna be stuck here for some time, you just might try getting into bed with him. I for one wouldn't complain.**"

Tia gives up on arguing and just simply ignores Tiburon. However she was completely oblivious to slight blush also on Ichigo's face as he was having a similar conversation with his zanpaktou spirits.

'_How am I gonna explain why I have an Espada with me?'_

"_Ichi, you worry too much! You don't know how he'll react. Just focus on the beautiful tanned woman holding your hand._"

"_She is right Ichigo, until you get there you won't know whether or not he'll ask about her. Chances are he'll actually know exactly who she is and will only tease you about caring for her as a woman." _Hama explained.

Sneaking a look back at the Espada following him, he realizes she is actually is really beautiful. From her messy blond hair to her aquamarine colored eyes and to her near perfect tan, he admits to his zanpaktou that he wouldn't mind knowing her better.

"_Now all we need to do is get him to fully realize how Ski-chan feels about him. What do you think Hama? Think he, Tatsuki and Halibel-san could work out a relationship? Oh the steamy ideas flowing through my mind…." _Shirudo fades off as she focuses more on the images in her mind.

'_Great, she's almost like having Rangiku and yourichi in my head….I'm doomed.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dropping the bomb on the teens still downstairs and leaving them dumbfounded that their friend had become a Captain, Kisuke went back up to the shop and sat down in peace. Fortunately, that peace wasn't meant to last.

The former Captain opens his eyes as he feels two people outside his shop. He hides smirk behind his hat as notices the signatures; an above-captain class shinigami and weak Espada. He's proven correct as the door slides open to reveal his former pupil in front of a tall blond with a shark-like bone mask and a two-piece white outfit.

"My my, Kurosaki-san, you work fast. You start the day off right with destroying our local demi-god, becoming a Captain and now holding hands with a lovely blond…." The eccentric shop-keeper wasn't given the chance to say more as a fist hit his already bruised face.

"And you're still annoying as fuck, but you do good work. Speaking of which…" Ichigo sticks a finger towards the former Espada in-tow. "she needs a gigai. Preferably with anything you can come up with to keep her raitsu from being detected."

"Oh…I don't know Ichigo, you sure you wanna pay for all the rush order fees I'll charge.." He replies with a grin.

Now it's Ichigo's turn to grin. "I'll let you take a sample of my raitsu for examination now that I've bonded with the Hoguyoku and I have a different zanpaktou…."

The founder of the R&amp;D of S.S widens his eyes in surprise and interest at the offer. "Deal. I'll get started right away. Why don't you use the spare room to relax and take a break? I should be done in about 3 hours."

Nodding his head, Ichigo leads Tia to the spare room as suggested. He opens the door to find two futons and a desk. Halibel makes way towards one of the mats and lies down. "Don't worry about them finding you here. Hat n' Clogs keeps the place sealed from outside detection. So get some rest let your body finish healing." Ichigo says as he sits on the other mat.

"Thank you….Captain Kurosaki, for everything."

"Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"Just Ichigo, no titles, no honorifics, just Ichigo please. And you're welcome." He watches silently until he sees the steady rise and fall of her chest saying that she's asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the throne room of the castle in his inner world, Ichigo stand before Hama and Shirudo. "You said that you have different individual names but a single spirit name. I'd like for you to teach me your name so that I may obtain shikai,"

Hama smirks as he leans forward in his throne and rests his chin on his fists. "We have to test you first. For whatever reason, there is a law stating that once you have achieved bankai, you will forever have it. This means that once we teach you our name, you will have immediate access to both shikai and bankai."

"So, we get to throw you right into our bankai test! Hama, you wanna do it or should I?" Shirudo asks.

Waving his hand in a dismissive gesture he replies. "Go right ahead."

"Yay!" Shirudo yells as she leaps from her seat towards her surprised wielder. In a flash of black and purple raitsu, she lands on her knees and one hand while the other is held to her chest.

Ichigo stares at her in slight fear. Standing before him is a being covered head to toe in black platemail with one side splattered with wet blood. On each of her arm bracers, as well as her leg greaves are a single blade the length of her lower arm plus six inches. Her gauntlets both have spiked knuckles. "Behold our power Ichigo. Jigoku no Chikara."

Behind her, smaller versions of the Gates of Hell appear. As the gates open, two souls walk out with chains around their wrists and ankles. Ichigo looks at the three standing before him, unable to move a muscle.

"H-how is…tha…that possible? I know you two are dead…"

Behind Shirudo stand a grinning blue-haired man and an expressionless black-haired man.

"This is our power Ichigo in bankai we can summon the souls sent to hell to fight beside us until the Kushanada pull them back to their pits." Hama explains from his throne.

"Ready for a rematch, Kurosaki?" Asks a grinning Grimmjow as he cracks his knuckles.

"I will destroy your body so you don't lose control again." States a stoic Ulquiorra.

**_A/N: _**_Hahahahaha what does this mean folks? I wonder….._

_As always, reviews and questions welcome. Next chapter I will be leaving details on Ichigo's zanpaktou._


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**_Alright so the reason for this chapter being later than normal is because of the increase in length and Mother's Day. This will be the last week I am accepting submissions for Tatsuki's zanpaktou. While I do have one already made for her, I figured I'd give you a chance to interact with the story a bit. Also, thank you guys for being patient while I get used to this._

_Review responses:_

_Plums: Assume that everyone that has died has the potential to come back from this ability. I will not say who has or has not been sent to hell._

_Clw123cat: He will have a form of his hollow powers. As for his quincy powers, I haven't made a definite decision. I made his bankai provide the bonuses of having a compressed bankai in exchange not having a single long ranged attack in bankai._

_Hallibel: First off, love the name lol, second, I have already said that I will be increasing the length of each chapter until I find a combination between content and length that I'm comfortable with._

_I don't own Bleach_

**1 day in the Living World = 7 in Soul Society**

**L.W-Living World**

**S.S-Soul Society**

**H.M-Hueco Mundo**

**"**speak"

'_Thoughts'_

_"__Zanpoktou" _

_"_**Hollows**"

Chapter 4

"_Come one Ichi! If you don't move faster you're gonna die!"_

_"_You expect me to beat him without a shikai when I barely beat him with bankai AND my mask?!" Ichigo yells back to Shirudo as he dodges a laughing Grimmjow.

"What's the matter Kurosaki, afraid of losing?" Grimmjow asks as he drops to sweep Ichigo's legs out from under him.

As Ichigo sees him drop to the ground he quickly makes a small jump backwards only to feel a armored hand on his shoulder. Shirudo clamps down on his shoulder to prevent him from escaping as she moves to punch him between the shoulder blades. The result was a flying 'transcendent' being directly before he smashed into one of the columns in the room.

Hama looks on at the fight with deep interest. Suppressing his thoughts so Ichigo doesn't hear them, he thinks to himself. '_Even if they aren't using Resurrection, they are trying to actually kill him, and yet he's doing considerably well. He's only been hit a couple times. We'll keep this up till he either can't continue or it actually happens…..'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in his chair overlooking S.S, the Head-Captain enjoys a hot cup of tea while he awaits the arrival of Captain Shoalin Fon. Soon his Lieutenant opens the only door leading to the viewing area announcing the arrival of the awaited Captain.

Bowing before her superior as she approached, the assassin began her report. "Sir, regarding the first matter you asked me to look into, I could find no evidence suggesting the device is still around. I do believe it to have turned to Reishi along with the remains of Aizen."

"Very well, however, I want someone to keep an eye on Captain Kenpachi to make sure he didn't absorb it. Now, what of the second matter I sent you to investigate?" Yamamoto replied.

"It is as you suspected. She was exposed to too much raitsu during that last fight. If she is continuously exposed to more, I estimate she will be a shinigami within two week by human time."

That last bit has the aged shinigami stroking his white beard while contemplating on how best to go about this. "Leave her to Captain Kurosaki to train. I want you to make sure that she is assigned to his squad once her transformation is complete. That is all Captain, you may go."

Once the Captain of Squad Two departed, the Head-Captain let his real age show as he rubbed his forehead to ease the headache he knows will come.

'_I'm getting too old for this job._'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After being dismissed from giving her report, Shoalin made her way back to her room in the barracks. Once she arrived she released three quick flashes of her raitsu to summon her competent third seat instead of her lazy excuse of a Lieutenant.

Once she arrived, Captain Fon relayed her orders to follow the new Squad eleven Captain. She found a small amount of personal satisfaction at the fact that the 'ryoka' was once again her target.

'Nothing personal Kurosaki-san_._' Shoalin thought to herself with a smile.

"_Who are you trying to fool? Ever since we learned that she had sided with him, it's been nothing but personal. The ONLY reason you agreed that he should become a Captain was so that you could stalk him constantly under the guise of security._"

'I'm just waiting for him to slip up so I can nail him.'

"_Oh my…all this time I've been thinking you wanted to kill him. Shoalin, how come you never told me you wanted him?_"

Shoalin was confused as to what her zanpaktou was talking about. She'd always wanted to kill him, whether it was for professional or personal reasons, it didn't matter.

'I don't understand….'

"_You are so helpless._"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By this point in the fight Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both had been pulled back into hell but not before giving Ichigo some good cuts. Shirudo was still in her armor swinging her blades with near-lethal precision at her wielder. Ichigo himself had seen better days; he had a deep cut on his right arm, a shallow one to his chest and a black eye.

'Dammit….I need to end this quick, I can't hold out much more.'

Both Shirudo and Hama could tell he was acting more and more on instinct rather than actually thinking about what he was doing. They could even see black wisps fade in and out from eyes. He was close to reaffirming his hold on the hollow powers that were in him still.

Seeing that the fight was nearly over either way, Shirudo went on an unrelenting assault of punches, kicks and slashes. With each strike she started to get faster and faster until Ichigo could barely keep up. She knew she was going way too fast for him….all it was gonna take was one good hit now.

Several strikes later she saw the perfect opening and took it. She launched every bit of energy she had left into a punch that connected with the strawberry's gut, making him spit out blood and fly back into a wall.

He was quickly surrounded by dust and Shirudo got into a stance to dodge just in case her attack had the desired effect. Both zanpaktou spirits could feel the air change, get heavier, darker.

A feral growl was all the warning the female spirit had before a white form shot from the dust to deliver a punch to her chest. When she went to block she realized all to late that he wasn't in front of her anymore.

"**I think that about does it.**"

Shirudo turned her head slowly to see a black and white version of Ichigo with his Vasto Lorde helmet covering his head standing behind her.

"**This is what you were waiting for, isn't it? For me to find my hollow powers again and bring them fully under my control now that I've merged with the Hoguyoku?**" 

Suddenly the room is filled with clapping as Hama gets off his throne and steps down the stairs giving applause. "I see it was all finally worth it. You no longer have need of Hichigo like you did before the merger. Now you fully control your hollow, Ichigo."

The Squad Eleven Captain releases his form and color flows back into his being and the helmet covering his face crumbles. Shirudo also reverts to her normal form.

"You did good Ichi!" The happy spirits says to him. "You ready to hear our name now?"

Ichigo nods his head in response. "Our name, as a whole, is Tamashii no Kanshu. Our shikai release is 'Come forth and judge' and the name of our bankai is Tamashi no Karitori. Use us wisely Ichigo, we are unlike any other zanpaktou in existence. We reflect your will to protect while not killing unless absolutely necessary." Hama explains.

"Try it Ichigo, use your Shikai." Shirudo says as she backs up a couple steps.

"Come forth and judge, Tamashii no Kanshu!" He yells. With a flash of purple and black raitsu, Ichigo stands with his normal outfit but instead of an asuchi, he holds a hammer in his right hand and a kite shield in the left.

The hammer is a block of onyx with steel metal bands on both ends and a seal in the shape of the Eleventh Squad's insignia on the broadsides. The kite shield is black with deep purple trim forming four quadrants on the face.

"Fuck…I'm gonna need to relearn how to fight." Ichigo states with a tone of defeat.

Clapping him on the back Hama tries to raise his spirits. "It'll actually come really easily to you, thanks to the Hoguyoku."

Ichigo smiles at his efforts and relief that shouldn't be too hard.

"Now Ichigo, several things you should know. That hammer, as long as you keep swinging it and don't lose its momentum, it'll pack a bigger punch. As an example, you swing it once and hit something with it, ya it'll hurt like a bitch. Now, if you say kept swinging it with feints and then hit something, or someone, it's likely to break more than a few bones." Hama explains.

"So I can literally keep swinging it as much as want then hit something and it'll do more damage without any extra raitsu pumped into it. What happens if I throw it?"

"You'll be without your weapon. Only a fool would do something as stupid as discard his only weapon other than his fists." (**_A/N: _**_*cough* *cough* thor *cough*__**) **_"But to answer your actual question, considering it would be in constant motion, it would create a much larger impact. With as fast you are, perhaps you can come up with something to work with." Hama replies.

Ichigo gives a few practice swings of the hammer and finds it easier to control than he had originally thought. Figuring that he should at least try it to see what he had to work with, he pulls his arm back and takes aim at one of the pillars lining the room. Without putting any real strength into the throw and just letting inertia do the work, he releases the hammer. To his surprise, the hammer doesn't spin like he had thought it would.

With a very loud BOOM and the sound the sound of stone shattering, the hammer hit its target and created a large cloud of dust. Pushing out his senses he finds the hammer a few meters past where the pillar had stood. He flashes to where he had sensed the blunt weapon and retrieved it.

"Now Ichigo, in addition to your normal attacks you can channel your raitsu into a strike and create a violent shockwave when you hit the ground. You can focus this attack into either a directional or circular attack.

"So it's pretty much a weaker form of an omni-directional Getsuga Tenshou?" Ichigo inquired.

At first his only response was laughter from Shirudo, but once she recovered she explained her amusement. "Ichi, it's only as weak as you want it to be. Now that you've merged with the Hoguyoku, your reiyoku reserves are near limitless and replenish astonishingly quickly. This is what it means to be a Transcendent being."

"She is right Ichigo, compared to someone like Captain Kuchiki, you are about four times more powerful and have the capability to continuously fight at that strength for about a day and half while in bankai." Hama continued.

Ichigo noticed Shirudo turn her head to gaze at the entrance to the throne room. "Ichigo, I think someone is trying to get your attention. You had best go back. We'll have to continue this later."

"Alright, thanks you two, for helping me out."

"Think nothing of it Ichi!" Shirudo responded with a smile as she watched her wielder return to his world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurosaki….Kurosaki!"

Ichigo opened his eyes lazily and blinked several times before he recognized Ishida standing in the doorway. Before responding he turned his gaze to the former-Espada still sleeping next to him. After making sure she was still asleep, he got up and made his way out of the room to join the rest of the group in the hallway.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Before Uryu could vent his rage at what he had just seen in the room with his 'friend', Chad asked the question that was one everyone's mind; "Ichigo, is that one of the Espada that was in there with you?"

The orange-haired teen looked the faces of his friends, he wasn't surprised to see rage on the Quincy's, interest on Orihime and Tatsuki's and indifference with slight concern on Chad's. "Don't worry about Tia. She has no interest in fighting us anymore. I found her in town with wounds that were still healing. She said that Aizen betrayed her and the rest of the Espada. Hat n' Clogs is making a Gigai for her now."

"So you intend to keep her as a pet?! She is hollow Ichigo. We just stormed H.M to save Orihime from her very kind. Now you expect us to believe that she is just live a normal 'life'?!"

Ichigo just stared at his glasses wearing friend with barely controlled fury as he opened and closed his right fist to relieve some of his built up tension. After regaining his composure he turned to Orihime. "Can you please go make sure she is healed?" He asked with a soft, almost pleading voice.

"Of course Kurosaki-kun." Orihime was only too glad to be away from the confrontation, she knew this wasn't gonna end well.

Once the healer had closed the door behind her, Ichigo started moving towards the sitting room. Before they could seat themselves, Tessai entered the room as well as Urahara.

The room was awkwardly quiet for several minutes before Ichigo decided to speak first. "Now, Uryu, why do you have such an issue with this? She might be a hollow but she has higher functions than that of normal hollows. Don't you think it's worth a shot?"

Ishida responded by pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. "No, I don't think it's 'worth a shot'. Her entire race is nothing but heartless beasts that eat souls for their own amusement. They are no better than rabid animals to me."

Tatsuki's eyes widened in shock at the declaration, she might not know the whole story but her best friend, Orihime, had told her that some of her captures were better than some humans. Surely some of them deserved a second chance.

Chad, once again decided to intervene before things could escalate once he looked over to his comrade silently burning with rage in his eyes. "Uryu, do you feel that way about Neliel?"

Ichigo quickly lost his rage once he noticed Uryu adopt an almost shameful look as his head dipped down. The room once again became very quiet while white-clad teen thought about his answer while everyone else stared at him expectantly. Finally he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll step down from this matter, but know this, should she cause trouble, I will kill her." He spoke the last part glaring daggers at the brightly colored teen in the room. After he said his piece, Uryu rose and left the shoten.

Tatsuki looked at the object of her obsession and saw the worry all across his features. "Ichigo, has he always hated hollows?"

Ichigo looked down at his clenched fists in his lap before he let out a loud sigh and released his anger. Looking his oldest friend in the eyes, he responded. "I do owe you some answers huh?" He rose slowly and made his way to the door. "Come on, I'll answer everything."

Once his oldest friend was right behind him, he made his way back the room that Tia was resting in. Just outside the door they could hear soft voices talking but couldn't make out the words. He knocked several times to let the occupants he was coming in.

When he opened the door he saw Orihime and Halibel sitting and talking in a friendly manner. They both turned their heads to see Ichigo and Tatsuki at the entrance.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

The masked Espada bowed her head slightly and answered. "Better now, thank you." She then turned towards the girl that had healed her. "Thank you as well. I apologize for kidnapping you earlier."

"No…No no…it's quite alright…uh….it's not like you had anything to do with it." She stuttered out.

Ichigo and Tatsuki smiled at the antics of their friend. "Orihime, I'm gonna have a long talk with Tatsuki and Tia here. We could be several hours until Hat n' Clogs finishes her Gigai. So why don't you go home and rest? We'll meet up here tomorrow."

"Okay!" Orihime got up and hugged her best friend before leaving.

Tatsuki closed the door to the room they were in when Ichigo motioned for her to do so. "Now, let's go over what's happened over the past year. After that, I'll answer any questions you have." Once both the girls nodded in agreement Ichigo began his tale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, the two girls had answers to all their questions and understood where things now stood. Something was still bothering Tatsuki though and she voiced her thoughts.

"Ichigo, umm I…I was wondering…." She started while rubbing her head sheepishly.

"What is it Suki?" He asks.

"_If she says she likes you, you better face your feelings and admit the same. I know you like her Ichi. You would've said something a while ago but you didn't want to drag her into our world. Now it's too late for that." _Shirudo said from within his inner-world.

"I…ummm…" Tatsuki continues before she takes a deep breath. "IreallylikeyouIchigo!" She quickly said with crimson colored cheeks. She cast a glance up to see his reaction. She was kind of surprised to see one of his rare deep smiles gracing his features.

Tia Halibel kept glancing between the two now that she felt really awkward sitting here while her…friend and his…friend..talked about their feelings for each other. She watched as 'Kenpachi' patted the black hair of the girl in front of him.

"I like you too Tatsuki and I have for a while now. I just never said it so that you didn't have to worry about me every time I left. As it turns out, keeping you out of the loop and not saying anything just made you worry more. Sorry."

The martial artist looked at the man before her and smiled. "Idiot, I'll always worry about you. I know how much you love to get into trouble." She said before she gave him a light punch to the shoulder. She then leaned over to him wrapped her arms around him.

Ichigo responded in kind and wrapped his around her as well. For the first time he could actually appreciate the softness of her skin and the warmth of her smaller body.

'_If only she was a shinigami, then I wouldn't have to worry half as much…_' He thought to himself. He could tell she was developing enough raitsu were she'd eventually become one but it could still be a while.

He felt a strange warmth in his chest and when he looked down he saw a blueish glow as well.

'_Oh don't tell me…._'

"_Good job Ichigo…..The Hoguyoku has responded to your desires and is focusing enough raitsu into her body to force the transformation._" Hama explained.

He felt the girl in his arms start trembling uncontrollably. He quickly laid her down and ran to the door and slammed it open. "Urahara, you might wanna get that damn shaft prepared!" He turned back to gather Tatsuki's body into his arms. When turned around once again to go out the door he found Yourichi standing there wide-eyed at the scene in front of her.

"Come with me Ichigo, Halibel." She said with a tone that left no room for argument.

The followed the mocha-skinned woman down the stairs to the training dimension beneath the shoten. After walking for a couple minutes they found Kisuke and Tessai standing around the shaft where Ichigo had regained his powers.

"Set here down and we'll get started." Urahara requested as he pulled out his soul glove. Once Tatsuki was laid down he reached into her body and pulled out her soul.

Tatsuki opened her eyes to find she was in a desert surrounded by the occupants of the room she had just been in, as well as the perverted shop keeper and his assistant and another woman that she didn't recognize. When she looked down she saw a chain attached to her chest and…."My body? What's going on?"

"Arisawa-san your soul is trying to turn into that of a shinigami. We're going to cut your soul chain and throw you into this pit while you find your inner-world. If you succeed, you will be able to jump out. If not…I'm afraid you'll turn into a lower-level hollow and we'll have to kill you." Hat n' Clogs explained.

Anger quickly filled her as she listened to his explanation of what was going to happen. When he finished she simply reacted and punch him in the face for the second time today. Before she could do so again, she felt Ichigo's hand on her arm.

"Tats, please. We need to do this. I don't want it to be this way either but it's the only way at this point. Trust me alright?"

"I just…don't wanna die. Not yet, I just got you dammit!" She said as she haphazardly banged her fist against his chest.

Ichigo just smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I know, I'll be waiting for you when you come out, promise." He silently nodded to Kisuke to cut her chain.

Tatsuki heard the sound of a sword being drawn and then heard the clang as it cut into the chain of her soul. "I'm gonna hand you to Tessai now, he'll take care of you until you're done."

She nodded in understanding as she turned to face the former Kido Corp Commander. "This way, Arisawa-san." He motioned down the hole. She hesitantly walked to the edge and took a deep breath.

'_I need to do this._' She thought to herself.

She took a single step forward and fell into the hole with Tessai jumping in after her.

"Come back alive Tatsuki."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _****Sorry about the delay folks, I had some personal things to help my brother with. I was a little disappointed in the fact that no one opted to create a zanpaktou for Tatsuki. However on the off chance that this did happen, I created my own. There will be future chances for characters so if you are interested get started now. **

**So with this chapter we will be seeing some interesting developments with some characters. Ichigo will be going to S.S to visit his squad and get things started there…if no one gets in his way. If I have the mind to, I might introduce a few new characters. **

**Review Responses:**

NewAtThisOk: It just means that now I have an excuse to make Ichigo god-like basically.

Von Remington: A lot of the terms are difficult to spell honestly, but thanks for pointing that out to me. Also, I am as well but hopefully once it becomes longer more people will read it.

_I don't own Bleach_

**1 day in the Living World = 7 in Soul Society**

**L.W-Living World**

**S.S-Soul Society**

**H.M-Hueco Mundo**

**"**speak"

'_Thoughts'_

_"__Zanpoktou" _

_"_**Hollows**"

Chapter 5

Halibel listened to the orange-haired Captain as he recounted his story of how he became a shinigami and the hardships thereafter. She was surprised by the fact that he and his friends were willing to risk their lives to save Rukia.

_'__Why would anyone put their lives on the line for something that seems so futile?'_

**"****It would seem that that's just how he is; risking his life for his friends. He's even taking a big risk to help us even though we were his enemies not but a day ago."**

_'__Perhaps you are right Tiburon. I just can't help but worry if he expects something in return.'_

**"****If you don't give him something, I might." **Tia could feel the playful smirk on her inner-hollow as she said this.

After his tale of rescuing Rukia from execution, and of Aizen's betrayal, he told her of the Bounts and of his training with the Vizards. This had her more than a little confused and she stated as such, so did the dark-haired girl also listening to the tale. Ichigo responded by telling them they were a hybrid between hollow and shinigami, much like the Arrancar but started as shinigami rather than hollow.

_'__Then perhaps I am able to gain a…zanpaktou and join him.'_

**"****Join him Tia-chan? You mean to serve under him? We served under that bastard Aizen, I don't intend on bowing to anyone else."**

_'__Tiburon, I don't expect you to like it but this will be my way of repaying him for keeping me alive. I will do what I must to earn his peoples' acceptance and join his squad.'_

**"****You're a real hand full sometimes. Very well, I will help you. Who knows, we might even get closer to having him for ourselves…." **This time there was nothing but lust dripping from Tiburon's mouth. The only thing keeping her from overwhelming Tia's mind with perverted thoughts was her will to simply block out and simply ignore her, though some images made it to her and made her visibly blush.

Once Captain Kurosaki finished telling his story and answered their questions there was a rather long but not unbearable silence between them. The teenage martial artist was the first to break the silence.

"Ichigo, umm I…I was wondering…."

Tia looked at girl intently, trying to figure out what would make this rather dignified person so bashful.

"I…ummm….IreallylikeyouIchigo!"

"**Oh my…it seems we have competition Tia-chan."**

_'__Just because I said I wanted to join him, doesn't mean I want to make him mine.'_

**"****No, but you wouldn't mind if we became his now would you?"**

_'__You bloody pervert!'_

**"****You're angry…that means I'm right!" **Tiburon quickly went into hiding within Tia's soul before her master could scold her for her actions.

Tia Halibel watched and listened awkwardly as Ichigo and Tatsuki shared their feelings for each other.

_'__I wonder what it's like to have someone love you. He's clearly a very caring individual, he's really strong and he doesn't seem to ever give up.' _Tia felt her cheeks grow increasingly warm and had to look down so as to keep her blush hidden.

_'__I wonder if Tiburon was right….No, stop, I didn't not just say that. Tiburon might be right about a lot of things but she can't right about me wanting him, right?'_

**"****Tia, I'm your instincts. You can deny it all you want, but I can't. He is fucking attractive and damn near perfect. Now pull your head out of your ass and stop deny it!" **

Tia couldn't think of anything to respond with aside from sitting in her seat with a slack-jawed expression. Silently she began recalling her emotions that she'd felt whilst around Ichigo. Fear, humility, comfort….security. She released an audible sigh that went unnoticed by the others in the room.

_'__What am I to do? He clearly has affections for this girl…'_

**"****Then you either try to take him from her, though I doubt it'll work. Or you find common ground and hopefully grow affections for the girl as well. She's also very attractive and surely must be strong to have caught the interest of one such as him." **

Before Tia could respond to Tiburon's explanation, she felt a strange raitsu coming from Ichigo as he hugged Tatsuki. She watched as look of disbelief and almost horror sprung into being on the face of the only male occupant in the room.

She passively watched as people started running and yelling while Tatsuki laid on the floor shaking as she was unsure what to do. When Ichigo came back and lifted his girlfriend into his arms, Halibel rose and started walking in-step behind him and a dark-skinned woman with purple hair.

Together they walked down a flight of stairs into a desert landscape that Tia thought was far too big and impossible to be under a small shop in the city. She once again watched events transpire in silence.

_'__I wonder how all this will end…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After comforting the woman he was sure he loved, Ichigo turned around as he remembered that Tia was also with them for the first time since he and Tatsuki had shared their feelings for each other.

"Sorry about this. I imagine this whole situation must be pretty awkward and uncomfortable for you." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Back in the room, it certainly was but after she, Arisawa-chan, started convulsing, I was prepared to help if need be." Thankfully her high collar and mask covered the lower half of her face to hide the slight blush that was forming.

"Thank you but thankfully we got everything under control for now. However, there's nothing we can do for her until she comes out. What say you and I go a few rounds in a spar?"

Ichigo started to walk off away from prying eyes and Halibel, feeling even more uncomfortable with the group without Ichigo beside her, followed him. Once they were out of earshot Ichigo turned to face his opponent.

"I know Orihime healed you up well enough but I just wanna make sure you're good and ready for a fight."

"I'll be fine. Just don't insult me by holding back, because I won't be." She replied.

Ichigo smirked at her words. "Good, I'd hate to break a sweat on someone who isn't trying." He drew his sword from its sheath and held it out to his side. "Come forth, judge and protect, Tamashii no Kanshu."

Tia was surprised to see his katana turn into a one-handed hammer and shield with a burst of purple raitsu. Sure Ichigo had explained that now had a different zanpaktou than the one she had seen in Las Noches but to actually see it was surprising to say the least.

Deciding not to take chances, Halibel draws Tiburon and raises her raitsu. "Hunt, Tiburon."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to adopt a surprised look as he could now see her face…and more than a fair portion of her body.

_"__Damn….Even if you're now with Tats, you can't deny the fact that she is quite the looker. I'm actually slightly envious of her." _Shirudo said in Ichigo's head. _"Ichigo, I don't care about any morals you have, try to make her yours!" _

_'__Are you crazy?! How on Earth would I explain THAT to Tatsuki? Oh hey, sorry, my zanpaktou was obsessed with her so we're dating her as well as each other. A wonderful idea you got there Shirudo.'_

_"__Then make Tats accept her, shouldn't be too hard to do."_

Ichigo barely managed to refocus in time to block the large shark tooth blade coming at him from above. He then forced Tia's blade to the side as he brought Hama in from the side to smash it into her ribs. Luckily the Espada had suspected a counter like this forced herself to flip over Ichigo by applying pressure to his shield through Tiburon.

She landed facing her opponent and quickly realized he'd just kept going with his swing and was coming about to hit her once again from the side. She easily got her sword up in time to block but was forced several meters back from the impact.

Ichigo didn't give her time to breath though as he charged at her with his shield covering his front and his hammer above him. Halibel waited so as to deflect the downward swing that would surely come to crush her. However, before he was within range he brought the hammer down and struck the ground.

Tia first felt the ground rumble beneath her feet, then it began to shift and fall as the rock shattered into dust. Then came the shockwave of the actual attack which thankfully, kept her from getting stuck in the loose gravel, but sent her flying backwards with no control over where she was going. She violently slammed into a tall rock formation causing a crater to form in the side of it.

_'__Damn it….that power….I've severely underestimated him.'_

**"****Tia-chan, you might wanna start treating this as a survive or die scenario for now. I don't think he'd intentionally cause a mortal wound but he's new to this zanpaktou. I won't be much help myself, I need to check something. You keep fighting. Oh! One last thing, be sure to impress him." **Tiburon said with a wink as she vanished into the recesses of Halibel's soul.

"Cascada!"

Halibel swung her sword down in the direction of her oncoming attacker. The immense torrent of water halted his assault and forced him to raise his shield to block. While he was busy, Tia used Sonido to buzz around him while firing 'La Gota' in rapid succession each time she stopped.

Ichigo was somewhat unimpressed considering how slow she seemed to him but the unrelenting attacks kept him busy while he moved his shield to intercept each strike.

Halibel was too focused on trying to find an opening and maintaining her attacks that she didn't take real notice of the fact that Ichigo was lazily swing his hammer around, keeping it in constant motion.

_'__I hope this doesn't hurt her too much….' _He thought to himself.

He paid close attention to Tia's intervals between stops. He had it down to a rhythm. _Tap…tap…tap…tap..Now! _

Just as Halibel was coming out of a Sonido for another attack, Ichigo swung his hammer downward and into the ground. Instead of condensing it into a single direction, he let the shockwave travel outwards in a circle.

Halibel vaguely saw the hammer drop and immediately flashed to another location around her target. She was caught off guard as she reappeared to find the shockwave still in front of her.

_'__Oh shit.'_

This time her body was sent flying harder and further than the last time. The shaking of the ground could be felt by everyone within the training dimension. As she sailed through the air, violently being carried by the air pressure, she saw everyone standing around the shaft that Tatsuki was in, staring wide-eyed at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisuke opened his fan to hide his face as he watched the blond-haired former Espada fly through the air. "My, my, it seems Ichigo is more than a match for the third."

Yourichi smacked him upside the head with a blank expression. "You idiot, he could very well kill most Lieutenants with an attack like that. It'd be a miracle if she'd be able to walk coherently after that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo looked around him to find that he was now standing in a bowl of crushed rock rather than on flat, solid ground. "I might have over done it…" He shrugged it off as he went to go find Tia.

When he arrived at the crash site he sealed and sheathed his zanpaktou to show he was done with the spar. He then found Halibel lying in a crater surrounded by settling dust. He then stood over her and held out his hand once he noticed that she was breathing and her eyes were open.

Tia blinked several times to clear her vision and moved each of her limbs to make sure they weren't broken. Once she confirmed at least she wasn't broken, she took his hand and stood up. She noticed that once again the smile on his face and the warmth of his hand was flooding her being with comfort and a sense of companionship.

"Thanks you for helping me up but…I'm not sure how I feel about you easily beating me. I didn't even force you into bankai. How are you that strong?"

Ichigo thought about it for a minute and asked his zanpaktou how he should explain it. Once he finished conversing, he answered her. "Right now you can sense my raitsu; it's strong but not oppressive or overbearing. Right?" He received a nod of agreement from the blond before him.

"Well, that's only because of high my raitsu actually is. If I lower it the point of you being able to feel the full force of it, you'd likely pass out within a minute."

"Prove it."

A loud sigh escaped his mouth. "I'll lower it enough for you to grasp what I'm talking about." With a deep breath he focused and reigned in the raitsu in demonstration.

Halibel found herself gasping for air quickly and kneeling on the ground. She began clawing at her throat for air and her eyes started bulging. Several seconds later, she was free to stand and breathe normally.

After fully recovering she looked at the man in front of her. She now understood a portion of his power, and it frightening…but somehow comforting. It wasn't dark or threatening, but calming like being adrift in the ocean. She now understood that if he so chose to do so, he could kill her without the need of his sword.

Yet somehow, know that he wouldn't. She felt safe oddly enough; his raitsu reminded her of the water that she loved so much. It held the power to crush anything before it, but was content to just hold and protect everything within its grasp.

**"****Do you believe me now about him being perfect? He fights only to grow stronger in order protect what he holds dear."**

_'__Yes…I do Tiburon. He is…perfect, as you say.'_ Tia felt a strange sensation rush through her body.

It was like the warmth she felt while holding his hand or seeing him smile, but much stronger. There was a dull ache in her chest where her heart used to be when she was alive.

_'__Tiburon?'_

**"****Well, that answers that question. Congratulations Tia-chan, you're about to pass out." **

_'__huh?' _

Ichigo watched as the tanned-skinned woman who was standing in front of him fall to the ground again.

_"__Ichigo, her spiritual pressure suggests that she's in her inner-world." _

_'__But you only have an inner-world as long as you have a…' _

"Oh come on! First Tatsuki and now you?!" Ichigo yelled at Tia, though he wasn't expecting a response now. With a sigh of defeat, he scooped the new vizard into his arms before flashing off to find Hat n' clogs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki opened her eyes to find that was in her old dojo that she used to attend with Ichigo. The thought about her now boyfriend and the old days, brought a smile to her face.

"Welcome Tatsuki. It's nice to finally meet you."

The black-haired teen turned around to see a young Chinese woman dressed in a black kimono with crimson waves of fire at the hems. She had magenta colored hair that was spiked up backwards with a long bang hanging over her right eye. Tatsuki also noticed a pair of black leather open-fingered gloves on her hands.

"Are you my zanpaktou?" She replied.

"Yes, my name is…and this is your inner world."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What's your name again?"

"…"

Tatsuki could see her lips move but there was no sound coming from them.

"That's a shame, I was hoping you were ready. Don't despair though, you'll be able to hear my name before long."

**"****hahaha Queen here isn't ready huh?"**

The unnamed zanpaktou's gazed fell to the ground while Tatsuki searched for the owner of the dark voice. What she found was alarming after having heard Ichigo's stories of his inner-hollow.

She found a negative copy of herself dressed in a white kimono with azure flames at the hems. Her hair was done up in the same fashion has her zanpaktou but hers was dyed a deep ocean blue.

**"****I'm gonna guess you know what I am so let's cut to the chase. You and I are gonna fight. If I win, your body becomes mine. If you win, well, her and I will submit to you." **

Tatsuki's hollow walked over to a weapon rack and grabbed two katanas from it. She then proceeded to toss one to Tatsuki. Once they both took up a stance and the zanpaktou spirit stood to the side between them as a ref, her hollow spoke up again.

**"****Don't worry, this is gonna hurt a lot…I promise." **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halibel opened her eyes lazily as the sun shone down on her. She felt the warmth of the sand beneath her and the sound of the waves crashing onto it not too far away.

"where am I?"

**"****Well Tia-chan, you're in your inner-world." **

Tia got up and found a negative form of her standing behind her. The blond hair was replaced with an onyx black. Her outfit was also black but her skin the purest white.

"Tiburon, it's nice to finally meet the voice in my head." She said with a smirk.

**"****You got it!" **Tiburon stopped and looked behind Tia. **"Oh ya, Tia-chan, there's someone else here for you to meet." **She motioned to turn around.

Halibel did so and was shocked to see a figure walking out of the water. This alone didn't shock her, the surprise came from the fact that the figure was MADE of water. Her features barely recognizable, but Tia noticed that she looked like a mono-colored form of herself.

The water clone of Tia looked at her with a calculating stare as if measuring her. After a minute she apparently liked what she saw or found what she was looking for, as her face softened enough to be noticed.

"Thank you Halibel, for creating me and for finally giving me the chance to repay that debt. My name is Aquarius, and I am your zanpaktou."

**_A/n: _****Alright, I know I didn't get as far as I wanted to with this chapter, but hopefully what I did cover makes up for it. I suspect that this will become my minimum length. I'll do my best to make them even longer but they'll always be at least this long. **

**As always please leave a review. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/n: _****Sorry for the delay, holiday weekend and such. Hope you all had a great Memorial Day by the way. So last chapter we got to introduced to both Tia's and Tatsuki's zanpaktou. The plan for this one is to expand on those scenes and start really getting into the plot development. **

**_Review Responses: _**

**Antex: Thank you for the vote of confidence. As far as where I plan to take this….well let's just say not everyone is going to agree on certain issues.**

**Von Remington: I'm glad you like it so far. Hopefully I don't disappoint.**

**Hallibel: There will not be Segunda etapa but there will be an equivalent. As for Ichigo being OP, it makes writing combat so much easier. **

**Clw123Cat: Glad you liked it.**

_I don't own Bleach_

**1 day in the Living World = 7 in Soul Society**

**L.W-Living World**

**S.S-Soul Society**

**H.M-Hueco Mundo**

**"**speak"

'_Thoughts'_

_"__Zanpoktou" _

_"_**Hollows**"

**Chapter 6**

Ichigo carried Halibel, who was unconscious, to the Shattered Shaft, where hopefully Hat 'n Clogs would be. He could feel her soft skin tan skin against his. If he wasn't so focused on trying to help her right then, he might have enjoyed it a bit more.

When he arrived at the shaft he was relieved to see the former Captain waiting expectantly for him. "Well Kurosaki-san, you always do make life interesting. Lay her down and we'll keep an eye on her. Nothing more we can do at this point."

Kenpachi did as he was asked and gently laid Tia down on the hard ground. "Thanks Urahara-san for helping out both of them. I think I need to go make a visit to S.S and get things rolling. I might need some support when I show up with a former Espada and propose to make her my Vice-Captain. Not to mention Tatsuki…."

Kisuke hid his face behind his fan as he watched the young Captain fall deep into thought about what the future might hold. "Like I said, don't worry about them; we'll watch out for them. I have full confidence in Arisawa-san's ability to come out alive. As for Halibel-san, she's most likely just getting to know her zanpaktou."

Ichigo glanced over at the shaft and then at Tia, trying to calm himself. "You're right, I know they'll make it…and if they don't, I get to beat your ass Hat n' Clogs." He replied with a devilish grin.

The shop keeper didn't seem too thrilled at the promise as his eyes widened in slight panic. Captain Kenpachi's grin turned into a full on laughing fit. "I wish…haha…you..could…hehehe…see your face." They then both took a minute to recompose themselves. "Don't worry, I won't hurt ya…too much."

Ichigo then turned away from Kisuke and drew his katana. He then proceeded to stab the air with it and then turn it, opening a senkaimon with a hell butterfly drifting through it. He then turned back to face Urahara. "Thanks again. See you guys soon…hopefully." After his last words he walked through the senkaimon and began the trek to S.S.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"****hahaha! What's the matter queen? Too much for ya?!"**

Tatsuki quickly rolled to her left to avoid a downward swing from her hollow. Once she recovered from her roll she went to cut her opponent's legs with a low sweep of her blade.

She was prepared for many counter moves to her simply sweep, but she hadn't even considered what she watched her hollow do in response. Her negative copy jumped up just enough to let the blade pass underneath her feet, but what shocked her was when her hollow landed on the flat of her blade as it passed under her.

The sudden weight to the blade caused Tatsuki to drop to ground and lose her grip on the katana. When she got her face off the ground and stood back up, she found her hollow's blade pointed at her chest.

"**Seems I win…Queen. I'll be taking that body of yours and that hot boyfriend that comes with it. Oh the things I'll do to him…" **Tatsuki could visibly see her shiver in pleasure.

Tatsuki clenched fists several times, trying to control her anger.

_'__Punch first, ask questions while punching.' _

"Like hell you will…" She said in a whisper.

**"****Hmm? What was that Queen?" **

Tatsuki raised her head and opened her eyes. "I said…" She slid her right foot back along the floor a pace and began to bring her arm back with it. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" In a blur of motion she batted her hollow's katana with her left hand away from her body then lunged at her with right arm shooting forward to deliver a punch to her face.

Her fist connected with her hollow's nose, making several audible _cracks _before the force sent her whole body flying backwards into a wall.

After several seconds Tatsuki and her zanpaktou heard groaning from the hollow spirit crumpled against the wall. "**Nice to know…what buttons to…press, eh Queen?" **

"I think this will do for now. Won't it?" The unnamed zanpaktou said as she glared at the hollow, daring it to say otherwise.

"**Yeah alright, I was gonna let her win anyway." **

"Wonderful. Tatsuki-san…" She reached into her kimono and withdrew a katana, which she held out to her wielder. "This is my asauchi, take it. Hopefully someday soon you will be able to hear my name. Go, return to your world. We will speak again soon."

Tatsuki took the asauchi and bowed respectfully to her zanpaktou. "Thank you. I look forward to training with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My name is Aquarius, and I am your zanpaktou."

Halibel stared at her water look-a-like with a slightly opened mouth. "Ah..did you…just…you just said…MY zanpaktou?"

"Yes I did. You see Halibel-san, you are falling for that orange-haired shinigami. Love is not something that is allowed within a hollow. However, since you seem so determined to prove the laws of nature wrong, nature has given you back your heart. A heart, the very thing that you lost when you became a hollow, the very thing that allows us to love. This, coupled with your raitsu has given birth to…me." Aquarius explained in a sweet voice.

"So I am the perfect balance between hollow and shinigami. Unlike the Arrancar and Espada that Aizen created. They only have a sword that is used to house their hollow powers…They are and imperfect product."

"That is correct. Now that you have both a hollow and a zanpaktou spirit, you are what's called a Vizard. You are now like that Captain, Ichigo 'Kenpachi' Kurosaki, though far less powerful still." Aquarius raised one of her hands to her gut and pushed it in.

Tia watched as the water appendage formed with the water making up Aquarius's stomach. When she withdrew her hand she held the hilt of katana with an ocean blue hilt. "This is my body, your zanpaktou. Use it well and draw upon my powers whenever you need them."

Halibel graciously accept the asauchi from the water figure. "Thank you."

Aquarius gave her a soft smile as she let go of the sword. "Several things you should be aware of before you return. One, you have access to shikai, a shinigami's first release, as you are aware. Two, we will work on bankai training within a week or so. And lastly, my shikai ability is not to be used unless you wish to see your opponent suffer and…Drown in despair."

Tia gave her a quizzical look with a raised eyebrow as she saw three more water figures start to materialize. Slowly the water began to mold into features. Feet, legs, torsos, arms and…heads.

Tia's face morphed into one of horror as she saw tell-tale features of the ones before her. "No…you all…how? This can't be real…"

"What's the matter Halibel-sama?"

"Shut it Cyan! She doesn't care about us. She simply watched as we burned to death."

"Mila-rose is right, she didn't do anything to help us, her own fraccion."

"No…please. I wanted to…I would have…I couldn't move…Your screams…I still hear them in my head." Tia dropped to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably as the water clones of her fraccion continued berating her for letting them die.

Aquarius waved her hand and the figures lost all semblance of shape and the water was absorbed by the sands. She then approached the still sobbing Tia who was wrapped in the arms of Tiburon. "You see, why I ask you to not use this? I am not ashamed of it, but I am afraid of it. This power is truly something that I needed you to understand. I needed you face it, so that you will know what your enemies face should you use it."

"Please…please just…send me back….please." Tia managed to say between sobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stepped out of the Dangai and into the S.S. "Ah it's good to be back." He didn't even make it two steps before it started.

"I hoped I didn't have to see you again." A female voice said from behind the new Captain, causing him to freeze.

Without turning his head Ichigo responded. "You know Soi-fon, one of these days you're gonna find that you snuck up on the wrong person. I wouldn't want anything…bad to happen to you. Yourichi would be most displeased if her favorite student was…wounded beyond healing." He said with a smirk.

She silently drew her blade and released her shikai as she walked to his back, blade first. "Are you threatening boy?"

Kenpachi scoffed at her words. "Please, I was merely expressing my opinion on your actions and the consequences of said actions."

Soi-Fon flashed to stand in front of him with her golden gauntlet at his chest. She moved her hand forward just enough to…"What is this?! I can't…" She tried to stab him again, with the same result; nothing. "I can't touch you?"

"Like I said Soi-Fon, one day you're gonna sneak up on the wrong person." He said as he reigned in his raitsu enough to have the desired effects on her. He walked away as the assassin kneeled on the ground coughing as her zanpaktou resealed itself. "I'll say 'hi' to her for you next time I see her." He called back to her.

Ichigo proceeded to make his way to the Squad Eleven barracks. He arrived to find many of members of his squad either lounging around or sparring. "I guess they really didn't have anyone to direct them. Yumichika has at least kept them from getting from doing nothing…more or less."

"Captain!"

"Hey it's our new Kenpachi!"

"Good to see ya Captain."

Ichigo waved and greeted each of his subordinates as he walked through the training grounds. Eventually he saw Yumichika running up to him.

"Good to see ya again…Captain."

"Come on, you don't need to call me that do you?"

"Actually I do, Captain. Otherwise I'd be calling you Ichigo like I have been. But now that you're here sir, we need to get things moving again. There isn't much, just need some signatures and then there's a Captains meeting later today."

"Alright, I'll follow you since I don't know where the fuck I'm going."

"Neither did Captain Zaraki."

After Yumichika showed him to his quarters he found a pile of papers on the desk in his room. "Guess I'll have to get used to it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Ichigo 'Kenpachi' Kurosaki of Squad Eleven arrived at the Squad One barracks for the Captains meeting several minutes early and was soon joined fellow Captains Shunsui, Ukitake, Kuchiki and Unohana.

"Hello Captain Kenpachi." Unohana greeted with a smile. "How does it feel to be granted the title? I myself have forgotten the feeling."

"It's gonna take some getting….WAIT!" The 'healer's' words had finally clicked in his head. "You aren't saying what I think you are…Are you?"

Unohana's kind smile turned into that creepy counter-part that just screamed _Bloodlust! _Her words hadn't gone unnoticed by the others as well.

"That was a long time ago…Captain Yachiru 'Kenpachi' Unohana. There's no reason to bring that back up." Shunsui said as he lowered his straw hat over his eyes.

"Captain Unohana, are you saying that you were once known as 'Kenpachi'?" This time it was Captain Kuchiki who spoke up.

"Why, yes I am the oldest holder of the title… You see, I was the first 'Kenpachi', Captains Kuchiki, Kurosaki. I bring this up because I need to have my match."

"What do you mean by that…Captain Unohana?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh please, just call me Retsu. I'm a fellow Captain now…Aren't I?" Once again her face adopted her signature bloodthirsty smile.

"Uh…right, yeah, of course…Retsu."

"Wonderful. Now, every time someone new is given the title 'Kenpachi', I have a nice…_Friendly _spar with them. I don't want the Head-Captain handing it out to just anyone."

Ichigo quickly glanced around as he noticed more Captains arriving. Captain Soi-Fon in particular took notice of his presence.

_'__If I didn't know better, I'd say she's just as obsessed with me as she is with Yourichi.' _

_"__Ichi, you already have Tats and Tia. You aren't starting a harem are you?" _

_'__Dammit Shirudo, I am not a pervert…at least not that big a one….'_

_"__Keep telling yourself that Ichi! If you ask nicely, I'll come out and play with you…" _

_"__Shirudo, knock it off. Leave the damn closet pervert alone." _Hama said with the hint of a snicker in his voice.

Ichigo decided it would be best to ignore his zanpaktou spirits and return his attention to the conversation with the Captains. "Very well, Retsu, we can have our 'friendly' spar after I get the 'ok' for my Vice-Captain and third seat. Which now that I think about it…could take some time, old man isn't gonna be happy."

"Might I ask why?" Ukitake asked.

"well… No, I want it to be a surprise and I wanna see who I can really trust."

"What do you mean by that Captain Kurosaki?" The Kuchiki clan head asked.

"You'll just have to wait. I expect I know who I can count on for this one but I don't want anyone having prior knowledge."

'_He must be thinking of doing something that'll change this place forever…again.' _Unohana thought to herself.

Before anyone could say another word on the matter, the doors to the meeting hall opened. All the Captains filed into their ranks. It might have been his first Captains meeting but he wasn't stupid, Ichigo quickly found his place next to Captain Ukitake and across from Captain Hitsuguya.

The Head-Captain, sitting in his seat at the head of the formation, banged his cane against the floor to get everyone's attention.

"This meeting will now begin. I'd like to start by thanking Captain Kenpachi Kurosaki for defeating Aizen and ending the Winter War." Ichigo bowed his head in acknowledgment to the Head-Captain's words.

"Now, on to more troubling matters, Captain Kurotsuchi, please tell us what you have so far."

"Yesterday by our time we received data indicating that the Gates of Hell had appeared. Normally this isn't of any concern; however, this time we were not able to the location in which they opened. Even more troubling is what we were able to discover. According to my calculations, two Espada level beings left Hell. For reasons unknown, a couple hours later, the Gates reappeared and the two beings were dragged back in. Once again we were unable to pinpoint the location of the Gates."

There were many concerned whispers floating around the room at this information. Some didn't care since the raitsu signatures disappeared, others were spouting wild theories.

_'__You think we should tell em? I don't know how they'll take to the idea of me having power over Hell.'_

_"__Actually Ichi, there's something we forgot to mention…umm our powers just extend to summoning spirits from Hell. However, the Kushanada have plans of their own, they are trying to decide on whether or not to just let you control the domain of Hell. Of course, should they agree to do so, they'll still do their duties but you'll also have access to the Kushanada's powers whenever you need them. There may more not be more side effects of this, we just don't know." _

_'__You've gotta be kidding me! Seriously? They wanna make me the ruler of Hell? Why?'_

"Captain Kurosaki, is there something you wish to say?" The Head-Captain asked as he watched the facial expression change across his face.

"Yeah…" Ichigo stepped into the middle of the room but remained far enough back so all the Captains could see his front side. He then began to undo the top half of his robes.

Everyone must've been at least curious as to what he was doing since no one spoke up to question or stop him. When he opened his robes to expose his chest there were numerous gasps, several raised eyebrows and one vacantly staring Unohana.

"After my fight with Aizen, the Hoguyoku separated itself from his body and fused with mine. In order to kill Aizen, I had to sacrifice my zanpaktou. However, the Hoguyoku gave birth to a new zanpaktou in the form of twins. My new zanpaktou in bankai has the ability to summon spirits from Hell to fight alongside me. What Captain Kurotsuchi was just describing was this ability."

"Are you saying that you opened the Gates of Hell?" Captain Kumorura asked.

"More correctly my zanpaktou did. In order to learn my zanpaktou's name, I had to fight two condemned Espada and one of my zanpaktou spirits in bankai. After the fight I was told their name as well as the fact that a shinigami can only learn bankai once, even if for whatever reason has earned a different zanpaktou. So in learning my zanpaktou's name, I also achieved bankai with it at as well."

Once more the room was filled with whispers, some curious and some disbelief. The Head-Captain banged his cane again on the floor to quiet everyone. "Care to demonstrate this bankai of yours Captain Kenpachi?"

Ichigo silently nodded and drew his zanpaktou. "Bankai."

There was a flash of purple and black raitsu that filled most of the room for an instant, then it all converged back at its source. Ichigo stood motionless as he was covered in the same black armor Shirudo had been. "Tamashi no Karitori."

The room's occupants quietly observed his new form. "Ichigo, when we use bankai, our raitsu jumps almost four times in size from our shikai state. Yet I do not detect _ANY _raitsu from you at all." Retsu spoke from her spot in the formation as she still openly stared at him.

"That's because this armor condenses all raitsu flowing from my body and creates a hierro just outside of it. I can forcibly expel raitsu if I so choose and not have it add to my hierro."

"That won't be necessary Captain. Please reseal your zanpaktou and take your position." Commanded the Head-Captain. Ichigo did as he was told and took his place next to Ukitake. "Since that matter has been cleared up, does anyone have any topics they want to discuss?"

Ichigo once again stepped forward. "Head-Captain I believe I have chosen my Vice-Captain and third seat. Currently they both reside in the L.W and are obtaining their zanpaktous."

"This is ridiculous Head-Captain! We discussed one joining his squad but never did we talk of two and we certainly didn't discuss them being directly beneath him! He's probably screwing the one we did discuss."

For the second time in a matter of hours, Captain Soi-Fon found herself on the ground gasping for air. Everyone watched as Ichigo flashed to stand in front of the downed Captain. "Remember my words Soi-Fon, you don't want to make an enemy out of me. I'm sure your Yourichi-sama wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Ichigo released his hold on his raitsu and allowed the petite shinigami to breathe and freely move once more. "Captain Kurosaki, I am aware that Tatsuki Arisawa should become a shinigami within two weeks time, but who is this second person?"

"Two weeks? I left Urahara's and she was already in her inner world. By the time I get back I suspect she'll be ready to start training. As for the second…well most of you know of her, but the only one who can say he actually knows her is Hitsuguya."

Everyone looked to the short white-haired Captain to see what he had to say. "You can't be serious?! She's a formidable opponent that can fight against two Vizards and a Captain while in Resurrection. Now she has a zanpaktou as well?"

"I am indeed serious, the former tres Espada, Tia Halibel has gained a zanpaktou and I'd like her to be my Vice-Captain."

**_A/N: _****Alright, so my plan isn't to add Retsu to the relationship, however if you guys do want her in it, let me know in a review or a PM. I'll see about putting out another chapter for you guys later today. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _****Alright so the masses have voted, if you don't like the outcome, well you should've voted. Retsu will be worked into the harem somehow, someway. As for this chapter being incredibly short and later, I apologize. I've had several things come up this weekend and I just can't write more this week. That being said, I hope you like what there is and I urge you to be patient for the next update. **

_I don't own Bleach_

**1 day in the Living World = 7 in Soul Society**

**L.W-Living World**

**S.S-Soul Society**

**H.M-Hueco Mundo**

**"**speak"

'_Thoughts'_

_"__Zanpoktou" _

_"_**Hollows**"

**Chapter 7**

Tia Halibel sat at the edge of the Shattered Shaft waiting for Tatsuki Arisawa to find her way out through becoming a Shinigami. Halibel's own experience with her zanpaktou had been less than pleasing; she had spent nearly an hour trying to control her emotions. During this time she had actually discovered she no longer had her mask to cover her face.

**"****Tia-chan, I know how hard that was. Hell, it took everything I had to keep from lashing out at her. However I do understand what she meant. Something like that shouldn't be used lightly." **

_"__I do apologize for putting both of you through that pain but once again I needed you to understand my power."_

_'__Aquarius, I just have one question for you. Have you ever used your power on yourself?' _

For several minutes there was no response as Aquarius thought about her answer.

_"__I am…ashamed to say I haven't. I haven't experienced yours or Tiburon's loss. I do not understand the joys of life nor the despair of death. I hope one day to experience and understand such things."_

**"****So you have the gall to say we need to understand your power when you don't even understand yourself?!"**

_'__Tiburon, please stop. I understand what she means, she's a lot like you and I; we only understand so much about life ourselves. She just has less experience than us. Give her some slack, one day, she will experience and understand the world around her, just as we are doing.'_

Both Aquarius and Tiburon remained silent, as the discussion had left them with much to ponder. While they did so, Tia thought what she was going to say Ichigo's girlfriend about her own feelings towards him.

_'__I wonder how she'll react…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsuki slowly opened her eyes to find herself surrounded in darkness with a bright light shining directly into her eyes.

"So that's what Ichigo was talking about, no wonder he said he didn't get along with Hichigo."

**"****HEY! I can hear you, you know." **

_'__Ask me if I care! Now shut up while I figure out how to get out of this fucking hole.'_

Apparently yelling at your hollow was a pretty good way to earn their cooperation.

_"__If I may interrupt, even without practice I think you can Shunpo to the surface."_

_'__As encouraging as that is, I still don't know how to do that.'_

She received a sense of annoyance from her hollow at her lack of knowledge on a simple task.

_"__It's quite simple honestly, try to focus your raitsu on your feet and imagine yourself standing on the ground above the hole."_

After several attempts at performing Shunpo and numerous small adjustments to her practices, the new Shinigami found herself standing in front of a sitting Halibel.

"Umm…Where's Ichigo?"

"The shop keeper said he went to S.S to things going there and to see about us joining his squad. He should be back soon apparently. In the mean time, I wish to speak to you."

"Sure, we can talk." Tatsuki replied as she took a seat beside the sitting blonde. "So what did you wanna talk about Halibel-san?"

"Well first, do you mind if I call you Tatsuki? I'll let you call me Tia if you wish."

"I don't mind at all, Tia."

"Thank you Tatsuki. Now, I wanted to talk to you about Ichigo."

Arisawa's eyebrows arched up a bit in puzzlement as she tilted her head to the side. "What about him?"

"You see, I've come to the conclusion that I may have feelings for him. I don't understand how I feel about him; I've never had this emotion before. Every time he touches me my body heats up and…"

"Stop, just stop. I know where this is going. It's pretty obvious to a third party that to some extent you love him." Tatsuki interrupted.

"I understand that much, but what I don't understand is how much I love him. I need your help."

"I'll tell you what, let's have a good fight. I've always found that it'll clear your head and make things clearer. After that we can come back to this."

"Fair enough and thank you." Tia said with a bowed head.

"Don't mention it. One rule for this fight though, no blades."

"You're a martial artist though aren't you? That gives you the advantage."

"True but you're also far stronger than I am, most likely faster as well." Countered Tatsuki.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Halibel said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain Kurosaki, this is a serious matter. We all know that Arrancar only have a sword that contains their original Hollow powers. The idea that they can obtain an actual Zanpaktou is…"

"Excuse me Head-Captain, but that kind of narrow-minded thinking has gotten you guys in trouble before hasn't it?" Ichigo interrupted Yamamoto.

A few saw the truth to the new Captain's words but many simply seethed with anger and disbelief that he would interrupt the Head-Captain.

"I've had enough of you Kurosaki!" Shoalin roared as she flashed towards Ichigo with her shikai. Ukitake made a move to stop her but was too slow.

Ichigo stood still with his eyes closed, like he was pretending to be asleep, while the enraged Captain kept repeatedly… trying to stab him. All eyes except for theirs were wide with shock as they watched Shoalin hit him in the same spot over and over with no effect.

"Haven't you had enough today?" He asked with an unimpressed tone. His voice caused his would-be attacker to stop and register that her target was alive and unscathed. "Let me tell you something Captain Soi-Fon, it's an old saying but you'll find it enlightening. 'A wounded man shall say to his assailant 'If I live, I will kill you. If I die, you are forgiven.' Such is the rule of honor."

Many in the room moved their hands to their swords to intervene at this point but the Head-Captain waved for them not to.

"You bastard! You think that you, a lowly human, can just take a Shinigami's powers, storm our home, defeat and insult several of our best Captains, walk in here like you belong here and interrupt the Head-Captain and make a mockery of me?!"

Ichigo opened his eyes once she finished speaking and stared at her with cold and emotionless orbs. "Is that a challenge, **Captain? I will gladly show you the difference in our power if that's the only way you'll understand."**

Captains Komura, Kurotsuchi and Hitsuguya flashed to stand behind Shoalin, while Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Kuchiki flashed to stand behind Ichigo.

The Head-Captain began to question where he had started thinking like a close-minded fool. _When did I stop thinking that anything was possible? Now because of our stubbornness and stagnation we stand divided. _

**_A/N: _****Again, I apologize for how short this really is. Next chapter I will be bringing back many peoples' favorite character and we'll see where this confrontation is going.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _****So for the last chapter being really short, it was well received, thankfully. A few of you expressed some concern on the unfolding events; those will be handled in PM so as not to spoil some things for others. As for Unohana being old…who cares? She still looks great and can kick almost anyone's ass. **

_I don't own Bleach_

**1 day in the Living World = 7 in Soul Society**

**L.W-Living World**

**S.S-Soul Society**

**H.M-Hueco Mundo**

**"**speak"

'_Thoughts'_

_"__Zanpoktou" _

_"_**Hollows**"

Chapter 8

Tia and Tatsuki were taking a quick breather from their spar to get some water and share some laughs when they noticed the light from the other side of one of the nearby rock formations.

"Tatsuki, Tia, you two up yet?!"

They immediately recognized Ichigo's voice as he called for them. "We're right here." Tatsuki responded as they walked around the rock.

"Good, you're both up. We need to get everyone together, Hat N' Clogs, Yourichi, my dad, Ishida, Chad and Orihime. Tia, I need you to teach how to open a Garganta, we're gonna need a big place to stay."

"What on Earth for?! What's going on Ichigo?"

Before he could respond five more senkimons opened around the training grounds. From each gate came a different squad. "We may have the beginnings of a revolution on our hands. Hehehe oops." Ichigo explained rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Captains Unohana, Kuchiki, Kyoraku and Ukitake, followed by Yumichika found the small group while Tatsuki had Ichigo in a head lock and rubbing her knuckles violently on his head.

"You did what, you shithead?! I can't believe I fell for such a warmonger! If it wasn't other delinquents, it was Hollows and now it's other Shinigami!"

Unohana quietly stepped forward and placed a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder to stop her berating. "Now, now, Arisawa-san…you wouldn't want to hurt my Kenpachi would you?"

Tatsuki gave a loud _hmmph_ as she let go of her boyfriend. She'd been too caught up in yelling at him to notice her exacts words, but they weren't lost on a certain blond standing next to Ichigo. Tia eyed the healer suspiciously.

**"****Oh if Ichigo takes her as well…Could you imagine the centuries of experience she has. It's almost intimidating. We need to talk to Tats about letting us share him." **

_'__Later Tiburon, we have more pressing matters right now.'_

"Ichigo, is this the one you mentioned about wanting to be your Vice-Captain?" The Captain of Squad Six asked.

"Right sorry you guys, this is Tia Halibel, former Tres Espada, Vizored and now my Vice-Captain…I guess." Ichigo explained as he motion to Halibel. "Tia, these are Captains Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Jushiro Ukitake. This here is our fifth-seat officer, Yumichika."

"It's an honor to meet you all. I must apologize for my kind's actions toward you. None of us would have served Aizen if we had known just how little we meant to him." Halibel greeted as she bowed to the group.

"Please Halibel-san, let us move on from that. We wouldn't be here right now if we blamed you for your actions. As it is, we're actually here more or less because your honor came into question during a meeting, along with Ichigo's." Retsu spoke up.

"I'm afraid I don't entirely understand. Can you please elaborate?"

"I'll tell you later, don't worry. Right now we need to get everyone ready to move into Las Noches. Would we be able to move everyone through one Garganta or would we need to do multiple trips?" Kenpachi responded.

Tia took a closer inspection at all the Shinigami in the desert area. "Tough to say honestly, I think we should do two trips just to be sure."

"Alright, we'll get started on that while you guys go get everyone together and ready to move out."

The Captains went to their squads to explain the situation and get them ready to go to H.M. Tatsuki left to go get everyone that wasn't present while Ichigo and Tia got started on Garganta training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Head-Captain Yamamoto sat in his chair looking at what remained of his subordinates. After the stand-off between Shoalin and Kurosaki, things had gone down into a spiral. Sides were chosen and a great power divided simply because there was a disagreement on who should be allowed to enter.

_'__Where did I go wrong?' _Yamamoto kept asking himself.

"Head-Captain," Captain Shoalin spoke up. "we need to decide on a course of action. They have to know that we'll find them easily in the L.W, so they'll most likely retreat to H.M."

"I am well aware Captain Soi-Fon. As of right now, Captains Unohana, Kuchiki, Kyoraku, Kurosaki and Ukitake, along with their squads, are to be considered traitors and should be treated as such. Soi-Fon, find out what they're up to. Kurotsuchi, monitor all traffic in S.S, H.M and the L.W. Hitsuguya, I want you to gather all the squads that have not been given a replacement Captain yet and start pushing their training."

"Yes sir." Everyone replied as they flashed away to perform their given duties.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next hour Ichigo and his fellow Captains explained the scenario that they found themselves in to everyone gathered. Urahara, Yourichi and Isshin remained deathly silent as they considered all possibilities. Orihime, Chad and Ishida gave their silent support to Ichigo.

"We can't keep everyone here, in a few minutes we will be relocating to Las Noches. Hopefully we can find Neliel and convince and remaining Vaste Lordes and Arrancars to help us out." Ichigo explained. "While everyone was arriving, Tia here taught me how to open a Garganta."

"Uryu, I know you hate hollows but you hate Shinigami just as much. I'd like you to come with us; we could use your help."

The young Quincy's first response was pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. "You'd be running around without a plan if I weren't around. Besides, we just through a war with the hollows, now it's time for a war with the Shinigami, you think I'd miss out on it?"

Kurosaki nodded his appreciation. "Orihime? Chad?" Sado simply nodded his head, preferring to keep to his quite demeanor. Orihime seemed worried but shook her head after a few seconds.

"I'll come; you guys are my best friends. I'll help out Captain Unohana with any injured."

"Old man, shut up. I know you wanna say something, don't. We've been through worse. Just look after Karin and Yuzu. Yourichi, I don't expect you to raise your hand against…"

"Ichigo, me and Kisuke helped you get into S.S in the first place, and we knew the risks then. We know the risks now, we'll help, you can count on it."

"Thanks. Well, everyone ready?" Ichigo asked as he looked the faces of those gathered around him.

No one spoke up; they remained silent and steadfast in their decisions. "Alright, let's get going then. Tia, I'll take the first group which will be squads four, six and eleven. Five minutes after we leave, you follow us. Tatsuki, stay with Tia please, just to be safe."

Tatsuki gave an exasperated sigh and hesitantly nodded her head. Ichigo embraced her in his arms before pulling away enough to give her a comforting smile. "See ya soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neliel, in an attempt to fix the power vacuum that had erupted in H.M, had made her way to the throne in Las Noches to keep the hollows from destroying themselves. Here she currently sat and listened to the surviving Arrancar and Vaste Lordes and their…ideas of vengeance.

"First the Shinigami slaughter us simply because it's in our nature to eat souls, then we let Aizen lead us…to where? Where has that traitorous scum gotten us? What good have the Shinigami ever done for us? We should strike at them while they're weak." One of the numerous suggested.

"Did you already forget? We lost the war; we are worse off than they are right now. If we were to strike them now, our kind would surely be brought to the brink of extinction. We will remain here and rebuild our forces so that should they come here, we can defend ourselves. Do I make myself clear?" Came the reply from the teal-haired woman sitting on the throne.

A resounding 'yes' could be heard throughout the room before the doors violently crashed open. "Neliel-sama, there is…someone here to see you. He was clearly a hollow but he was accompanied by several Shinigami Captains. He said he knew you personally."

The room filled with outraged chatter and remarks about how the Shinigami had come to finish their work. Neliel however adopted a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you, you may let Itsygo and his friends in."

The room fell silent slowly as more and more hollows realized that their leader had allowed them entrance with a warm smile on her face. The Vaste Lorde that had opened the door moved to the said to allow the group to enter.

All eyes turned towards the door suspiciously as many hands became occupied by sword hilts. First to enter was a tall Vaste Lorde with orange hair, red orbs for eyes and blood red markings on his head. Behind him came two Shinigami wearing white haoris. One was a woman with black hair that was done in a long ponytail. The other had hair as white as the hollows around him.

When the threesome got the raised that the throne rested on they all took a small bow before Neliel addressed them. "Ichigo, I wish you'd lose the mask."

Ichigo gave a soft chuckle before he let his hollow form break away from his body. "It's good to see you too Neliel." He could tell the woman before him was trying her hardest to stay in her seat and not throw herself at Ichigo.

"What do I owe for this surprise visit? You took off in a hurry to go fight Aizen…Did you? Did you kill him?"

"Yeah, I killed Aizen, Nel. As for why we're here, we need a place to stay. Not just us three either, we've got five whole squads that are in need of quarters. By now we've been branded as traitors ourselves."

Discontent quickly spread throughout the room as hollows became outraged that Shinigami dared to ask for their help this soon after the war. "For what Ichigo? You've told me what you've done for them. You've helped them with their problems, now they brand you a traitor."

Ichigo turned around to look out the door he had entered through. "Oi, come on in you two."

Through the door strode in two more females. One with black hair, dressed in a Shinigami uniform. Beside her a blond, who was still wearing her Espada uniform. Many instantly recognized the Tres Espada, Tia Halibel and bowed respectfully as she walked past them.

The two stopped when they stood on either side of Ichigo. When they got to their positions, they both took one of his arms into theirs and held onto him. "You see Nel, I tried introducing Tia here into the s.S ranks as my Vice-Captain. That in turn set off a series of events that led to us fleeing from S.S. We're trying to get S.S out of its seclusion and back into progression. Nel, we started a revolution with the old man."

**_A/N: _****Sorry guys for the short chapter once again. Between writer's blocks and many other things going on right now I just don't have the time or mind to do it. As a fair warning, there will be NO update the weekend of June 13****th****. I will be at a convention with my brother, having a good time. One last thing, I will be needing more OCs in the coming chapters. If you are interested in seeing one of your characters in the story, please let me know and I will fill you in on the details. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to apologize for not updating in so long, I have nothing that won't sound like an excuse. So I just ask that you forgive me and continuing reading. I would also like to apologize for my next annoucement; I will not be continuing The World He Fought For. Instead, I will be rewriting it from the beginning. This story will simply be known as The World He Fought For V2.0. I will be releasing a chapter a month, nothing less than 10k words, I assure you. As for all you who submitted OCs, rest assured, I still have them and will still use them. I will be asking for more when the time comes just to see what comes up. Thank you for your time and dedication. -Brissar

Update: I have created a poll that may or may not have lasting effects on V2.0. I ask that you please take a moment to participate.


	11. Final Update

I regret to announce that writing no longer holds the same excitement it did in the beginning. It has become more and like a chore that I need to do in my otherwise busy day. I start writing and then all of a sudden I'll think of something else that seems far more entertaining than writing.

I am terribly sorry for those of you who were looking forward to further updates for my stories. HOWEVER, I am putting my stories up for adoption, with the exception of The Gathering, that one is a personal one revolving around my alter persona.

If you are interested in continuing any of these pieces, please let know and I will forward all the relevant information regarding the story.

If any of you are looking for recommendations on what to read, please message me and I will give you my top favorites. I will continue to be on the site almost constantly but only for reading.

This is Brissar, signing off.


End file.
